The Last Sayjin Girl
by RikuMaster
Summary: First fanfic Roanoke is the only sayjin to survive the atack on New Vagitasi by the last of those loyal to Freeza. She is sent to earth not even sure if sayjin are there. What will she find? Trunkoc rated for later chapters.
1. Escape

A/N: this is the deal if I get enough reviews I'll write some more chapters. If I don't I might write any way.

**Chapter One .**

A dark haired child ran through the forest. Her black cloak barely covered her sayjin armor. She saw it happen. All of the refugees were killed by those monsters. Up ahead she could just faintly make out the outline of the pod housing area. If she could make it that far then she would be safe.

"AAARRGGGGG!" something had attacked her from behind. All she could think about was what was happening. All of them, her guardian, Kash, her friends, even the last of the elite warriors is gone. The sayjin race had no hope left in the entire universe.

"Ah, a youngling. I wonder how you got out of the compound. Well, anyway, you and all of the rest of you sayjin scum shall pay for what you have done to Lord Freeza!" The ugly creature cackled as he brought his arm up and started to form a ki ball.

"We didn't do anything! Everyone here on New Vagita-si have not left or disobeyed the Lords orders for years!" She screamed as she fired up her own at the monster from the ground. She was able to get a small one and fire it at his legs to nock him off balance. As he went down screaming for the other she took her chance and ran.

As she reached the pod that was already programmed for her mission from the late Lord Freeza's ship. All that her people knew was that before she was born Freeza went to a planet called Earth and died unexplainably. No one know who did it but The Sayjins were blamed for it. So in order for them to gain back the trust from the millions of Freeza Loyalties they were going to send here and her guardian to the planet, but they attacked too early saying that an old man and a seven year old girl would not be able to do anything.

As the little pod passed though the atmosphere and she slowly settled it to a deep sleep filled with dreams and thoughts of her friends and guardian. She knew Earth was dangerous but she could stay low and eventually find another group of sayjins to join if the rumors were true.

Ten Years Later

Her course ran through out the universe. Over the ten years she had stopped at many planets always being careful. No one should even know she was their. She always found time in between training and making stops at other worlds for supplies to remember what happened that day. She, Roanoke, lost everything. She could still see sayjins young and old running to the battle to defend the town and one by one they fell. Etched into her memory is the look on the dead faces as she pushed her self to go on.

_Approaching Earth. Estimated time: 24 hours._

The computer beeped and buzzed to life asking her in its robotic movements what it should do as she came out of her deep thoughts.

"Well there goes my training I suppose." She grumbled slightly under her breath. She had planned on stopping on a nearby deserted planet and tare it apart by training. "Computer put on artificial sleep until one hour until impact with Earth."

_Artificial Sleep engaged see you in one hour._

"Whatever" was all she said as her senses were clouded with the artificial sleep fumes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was the first chapter. What do ya think Hmm hmmmm?

Well any way the next chapter will come up soon maybe sooner if I get good reviews.


	2. Early morning discusions

Hiya I'm back thanks to Emi-chan3 and ephona my first two reviewers.

Chapter 2

"Brat! Get your lazy ass up! I want to see you in the GR in one hour," Vageta yelled at his son through the door.

A 18 year old Trunks woke up to his father yelling at him. As he rolled over and wiped the sleep out of his eyes he read the clock saying 2:00 in bright numbers. Of course not getting to sleep until 12 the night before studying for his End Of Course Tests (AN: I have to take these there really annoying. You spend about two days doing nothing.) If he didn't make good grades on this test he would most likely get grounded and then that means GR training all day everyday for him with his loving father. Great.

As he got up and collected his training gi he went to the bathroom to wake himself up.

_Somewhere south of CC._

Roanoke woke to the sound of her computer beeping. Aparrently she had landed in an area that was forested by trees for perfect covering. As she got out of her pod she stretched a little and decided to find the nearest civilization to see what these humans look like, act and dress. She figured that if she was going to stay here she would need someclothes and a place to stay.

As she took out her bag and filled it with somesuplies and a tracker so she knew where her pod was she lifted into the air and set off.

_BACK AT CC_

When Trunks finally mad it to the GR thirty minutes later he noticed a black haired figure leaning against the GR. He automatically identified it to be a sleeping Goten. This was certainly a surprise because he knew Goten didn't get up until about thirty minutes till school got in.

All of a sudden a smirk Vageta worthy came to his face. He slowly walked up to Goten and……

"GOTEN HURRY UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Trunks screamed right into Goten's ear. The other Demi sayjin jumped three feet into the air and looked around like a scared animal. Only to find a histerical Trunks rolling around on the floor holding his sides.

"That's not funny Trunks! You could have scared me to death!"

"Sure Goten. By the way what are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. Dad came to my room and said get up and dressed we're going to see Vageta. He also said no to wake mom."

"hmmm. I wonder why. I mean dad and I usually train during this time."

"I wonder what it is."

"Hey Goten, Where are they anyway?" Trunks asked the slightly confused Goten who just shrugged.

"Right behind you boy." Both boys turned to see Vageta and Goku come up. "Get in boys," said Goku both teens knew to do what they were told because Goku had a serious face on.

As soon as they were all inside the GR Vageta signaled for both boys to sit down. "Last night at about eleven o'clock we felt an extremely high power level. Gohan and us are the only ones who know about it," Started Goku looking at both slightly confused boys.

"How high is the power level Goku," asked Trunks. Surely it wasn't something really big or he would have sensed it.

"It wasn't really any higher than yours or Gotens, Trunks, but m and Vageta followed it until it landed. It was a sayjin space pod. By the time we got there whatever that was inside it was gone. You see we don't know how powerfull it is but we don't want anyone to worry. So we want you to keep your eyes pealed and keep a check for any fluctuating ki levels." Goku looked at each one to see if they understood. Both teen nodded their response.

"No training with high leveling ki until we know what were daeling with got that!" Vageta said sternly as both teens were allowed to leave to go to school.

"I hope this one will be a good challenge. Who knows Trunks maybe we could turn into Gotenks!" An overly joyed Goten said. Both demi sayjins were thinking the same thing. Competition for them to try their skills on. Little did they know that their _competition_ was now walking the streets right outside Capsule Corp as the sun rose.

I think that was good.  anyway you know R&R and ill write more. I think I will try to post another chapter during thanksgiving break maybe sooner. But it all depends on how much of my Honors lit. project I get done. -.- I hate my evil lit teacher he will be taken down along with his outrageous Latin and Greek vocab and his AP essays.


	3. Who's This?

Ok you can hiss and boo at me now. I didn't get to write until now because of school and family issues. I am attempting to make this chapter as long as possible without writers block to make up though. Also the next chapter will also be long.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and its characters but I do own Roanoke.

Chapter 3

At school Trunks was starting to get annoyed by Goten. He was coming up with ways that they could get to the trouble first. Normally that would be his job but he was too tired to think of anything but school.

In town

Roanoke went to about four shops and bought some normally teenage earth clothes. What she wore now was her favorite outfit. It was a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt that said "I'd be good if I could, but I can't so I won't". After the shopping she got bored.

"So here we are. Now what? I wonder. Where can I go to train but not get seen?" Training always helped her when she was tense or bored. Once she was safely outside of the city she took off and flew to her pod. She put most of the clothes she bought into the pod but changed into a gi she bought. Then she did a combination of meditation and martial arts techniques.

About three hours later in the middle of her meditation she felt two strong kis heading her way. 'They found me' was her first thought. After a careful inspection of the kis she noticed that they did not feel like her attackers. These two felt almost like excitement.

At Capsule Corp Goku and Vegeta were in deep conversation.

"What could it be Vegeta? I would say that it could be a sayjin but the rest are supposed to be dead."

"Kakkarot! I could be a sayjin because the entire race is supposed to be dead but look at us!"

"Yeah you're right Vegeta. But…" Both men turned to the door. Both of them felt it. The problem was they also felt Goten and Trunks headed for it too.

"Stupid brats" was all Vegeta said following Goku out of the door.

In The Woods

She now felt two more kis. This was getting ridiculous. They seemed to take forever to get to her. Part of her said that the element of surprise would be nice but the sayjin in her would not allow hiding. So there she was sitting on a rock waiting for whoever it was to get there.

She lay back on the ground and spread herself out. In her little clearing in the woods there was thankfully a rock big enough for her to stretch out on without falling off. She stayed like that for a few minutes be fore she felt them land. It was the first two kis she had felt. The others were coming fast.

Trunks didn't know what to say, there before him and Goten was a girl. She looked about their age, with dark brown hair; he guessed she was probably an inch or two shorter than him. Goten too was looking at her. By what they had imagined they had thought that it was a monster or something hiddious but now. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off her.

Well he couldn't until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Busted! He looked at Goten who was smiling sheepishly at his dad. Trunks did not want to turn around he knew what he would see and it would be worse than Goku's disappointed face.

Not as long as I hopped for but I will make it a top priority to not wait this long again to start. It feels so relieving to get this done. Well R&R. TTFN


End file.
